


decay

by skittykitty



Series: Badlands!Techno [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Gen, Hearing Voices, Possession, a lil bit of a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittykitty/pseuds/skittykitty
Summary: Techno has joined the Badlands, but now a new problem arises. An egg that can possess people. Initially, he ignores it, until he has to look at the problem head-on.(Sequel to "a glimmer of hope".)
Relationships: Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) & Daaryl Noveschosch
Series: Badlands!Techno [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110746
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	decay

It had been a few months since joining the Badlands and things had been… good.

No one cared if he disappeared into the woods for a quest, no one hurt his horses, and best of all… no one saw him as a weapon. They would suggest things of course— _ why don’t you go to L’Manburg and cause some chaos?—  _ but who wouldn’t? 

Their whole  _ point  _ was to cause chaos, so really… he could get away with anything.

Even when Dream approached him—  _ help me end L’Manburg once and for all, Techno— _ the Badlands supported him. Sam helped with redstone, while Bad, Skeppy, and Antfrost helped him collect Wither Skulls.

It was something like a family. Somewhere he could return to after a long day.

_ “Techno? Why haven’t you gone to bed yet, you muffinhead?” _

Somewhere he didn’t  _ have  _ to be alone.

_ “Hey, idiot. Me and Bad are heading out later if you want to come?” _

Somewhere he could put down his weapons.

* * *

Sometimes, Techno hated the Holy Land. It was the one place he couldn’t have the upper-hand, the one place where he wouldn’t be able to fight back.

Bad was always so good at talking, though. He was able to convince others to  _ leave _ , and with Techno standing with weapons beside them… of course, they would run.

No one could outrun him, not with his speed potions, or with his boar lineage.

(He was the executioner behind Bad’s schemes.)

The fear in their eyes always gave a rush of adrenaline.

A need to  _ chase. _

There wouldn’t be as much of that soon, he realized. The egg was growing to be a problem to everything he had worked  _ so hard for. _

After Skeppy was possessed, Techno knew he had to do something.

Anything to spare his family this pain.

The egg was small, he reasoned. It couldn’t do excessive damage.  _ Bad would be mad if you did something without permission,  _ it  sounded eerily similar to how Pogtopia had kept him on their side.

_ I don’t care if Bad gets angry. _

The Axe of Peace hovered over the egg before Techno made his choice.  _ This is going to ruin everything. _

An arm around his neck pulled him away from the egg.  _ “What are you doing, Techno?” _

Bad’s voice was echoing, resonating through the chamber. Claws dug into the side of his neck.

“I just… I just want you to be free of this egg, Bad.”

His friend laughed.  _ “That doesn’t matter to me, Techno. Maybe you need to get a bit closer… to understand.” _

* * *

When he woke up, everything felt  _ wrong. _

There were vines under his clothes, pulsing and destroying everything that made him himself. Breathing was a difficulty, as he struggled to shift off of the floor.

Red eyes opened to the egg— with vines surrounding him. The Axe of Peace was gone. 

_ Bad was gone. _

His family had abandoned him,  _ just like everyone else. _

* * *

After a few hours, the egg had released him. 

Maybe nothing had changed.

Maybe nothing would ever be the same again.

“Techno!” Bad called out, running towards the other. “Where have you been?”

_ “Oh, I just went to breed the dog army, Bad,”  _ something else said.  _ “You know how it is.” _

Bad chuckled, “Oh, you could’ve at least told us! We were worried… and with what happened to Skeppy. I’m glad you’re okay.”

Everything about Bad was so…  _ genuine. _

He smiled, ignoring everything that could hurt him. Just for once, he could live in this perfect world.

* * *

_ Kill kill kill. _

Not yet.

_ Soon. _

Yes.

* * *

The egg wanted him to cause chaos.

It wasn’t him, he knew this. 

_ Hadn’t he wanted to cause chaos in the past? _

It was all the egg.

* * *

He woke up to screams.

Tommy’s screams.

“Stop, Techno! Oh my god, you betray us and now you want me  _ dead?!”  _

His fur was whiter than before.

The Axe of Peace was dangerously close to killing Tommy.

(Friend, brother,  _ enemy.) _

Please… stop.

_ Stop? _

_ (He betrayed you— why shouldn’t you let him die?) _

Yes.

This would only be the beginning of his becoming.

_ Becoming what? _

(Everything. Nothing. Executioner.  _ Hero.) _

Maybe even a good person, someday.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! You can find me on my [tumblr](https://skitter-kitteruwu.tumblr.com/) where you can pester me to finish half-thought out ideas and scream to me about fics!!


End file.
